Ecto Cooler
Ecto Cooler is an Orange-tangerine (noted as citrus on previous version) flavored drink color changed to green by Hi-C. History In 1989, HI-C released a new flavor fruit drink featuring a image of Slimer from The Real Ghostbusters called "Ecto Cooler". It was a repurpose of a Hi-C's “Citrus Cooler”, which had been around since the 60's It is notable that Ecto Cooler was made in light of Ghostbusters II, which was in theaters when released. The drink did surprisingly well in some markets and continued way beyond The Real Ghostbusters run, and wasn't discontinued till 1997. Slimer left the box sometime around 1997, but Minute Maid did not discontinue the product until 2001, at which point it was renamed Shoutin' Orange Tangergreen.Retro Junk article Slimer was replaced on the packaging by a similar-looking blob of lips.X-Entertainment: The Ecto Cooler Bible The product was still noted as ecto cool on many store receipts. During the Shoutin' Orange Tangergreen era the formula was changed along with the rest of the line of HI-C drinks to a "Won't Stain" formula. While it didn't taste any different, it did change to a yellowish green. In 2006, Shoutin' Orange Tangergreen was renamed Crazy Citrus Cooler.In 2007, Crazy Citrus Cooler was discontinued. Relaunch in 2016 On September 15, 2015, Coca-Cola filed to renew the Ecto Cooler trademark. Comic Book "Coca-Cola Files to Renew the Ecto-Cooler Trademark" 11/27/15 Then appearing on eBay on February 18, 2016 was a prototype can. The new can did not feature the iconic Slimer, but notes the 2016 film and has a green slime motif. On April 25, 2016, it was announced Ecto Cooler would be available for a limited time beginning on May 30. It will be sold in packs of 6-ounce juice boxes or 11.5-ounce aluminum cans. The cans are specially printed using thermal ink that turns an eerie shade of slime green when the product inside is cold. There will be a contest held up until May 30. Fans can enter for a chance to win it before it is available for purchase. Fans were instructed follow @Ectocooler on Twitter and Ecto Cooler on Facebook. "It's official! Hi-C Ecto Cooler set to return this summer!" 4/25/16 It will be sold exclusively in the United States of America. Ghostbusters News "Hi-C Ecto Cooler will be exclusive to the United States" 4/25/16 On May 30, 2016, it was reported ads for Ecto Cooler were seen in a movie theater. DinosaurDracula Tweet 5/30/16 On November 2, 2016, it was announced that Ecto Cooler was going to be discontinued by December 2016.Ecto Cooler Official Facebook- "RIP Ecto Cooler Reboot, May 2016 - Dec 2016" Trivia * On page 10 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, Slime-C, a variation on the Ecto Cooler box appears on an advertisement. * On page 12 of Ghostbusters Issue #14, Slime-C makes a cameo as one of the beverages for sale. * On page 6 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Slime-C makes a cameo in the refrigerator. * On page 7 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, Slime-C makes a non-canon cameo on a partially cut off ad. * On page 9 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, the Slime C makes a non-canon cameo on a Times Square ad on the left side. * On page 17 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2, in panel 3, behind Egon Spengler is an Ecto Cooler can. *Ecto Cooler has appeared, or been mentioned, numerous times in The Goldbergs television series. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters International #7, the Ecto Cooler makes a non-canon cameo on top of the stack of boxes in panel 4. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 3 and 5, atop the console, is a can of the 2016 Ecto Cooler. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters International #8, in the upper left corner, the tray of Ecto Cooler cans is once again atop a box of Cracker Jacques. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, the teenagers have Citrus Coolers, circa 1969, the original versions and predecessors to the Ecto Cooler drink. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 3, on the far right, on the kitchen counter is the Hi C Citrus Cooler, the precursor to the Ecto Cooler. *On page one of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 1, an Ecto Cooler pouch with a straw makes a non-canon cameo as the beer tap above Paul Feig's visible hand. *On page 20 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, in panel 1, on top of the console is a 2016 Ecto Cooler can. *On page 4 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, in panel 3, on the shelf is a 2016 Ecto Cooler and two Citrus Cooler cans. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, in panel 5, on the shelf is a can of Ecto Cooler from the 2016 promotion. External links * Official Website * Official Facebook * Official Twitter * YouTube: Television Commercial (uploaded by "bluesteel97") * YouTube: Television Commercial (uploaded by "moucat", RetroJunk logo on video) * The Ghostbusters Chicago division fan franchise came up with a recipe that is said to taste like Ecto Cooler. Because it is a fan created recipe, the wiki does not officially endorse it. * Archived Timeline Listings of "Shoutin' Orange Tangergreen" from Minutemaid.com, archived by Internet Archive Wayback Machine: Aug. 09, 2002, Dec. 04, 2004,Dec. 17, 2004, Mar. 17, 2006 * Archived Timeline Listings of "Crazy Citrus Cooler" from Minutemaid.com, archived by Internet Archive Wayback Machine: Apr. 30, 2006, Dec. 18, 2006. References Gallery Item Ecto-cooler-can.jpg|Large Can Hi-C Ecto-Cooler Can Label Original.jpg|Original Can Label Hi-C Ecto-Cooler Can Label 1996.jpg|1996 Can Label Ecto-cooler-box.jpg|1996 Juice Box ShoutinOrangeTangergreenEctoCoolersc01.png|Shoutin' Orange Tangergreen, which replaced Ecto-cooler in the HI-C line. CrazyCitrusCoolerEctoCoolersc01.png|Crazy Citrus Cooler, which replaced Shoutin' Orange Tangergreen in the HI-C line in 2006. It only lasted a year on the market. EctoCooler2016SampleCan01.jpg|Prototype can that surfaced on eBay on February 18, 2016. EctoCooler2016SampleCan02.jpg| EctoCooler2016SampleCan03.jpg| EctoCooler2016SampleCan04.jpg| EctoCooler2016SampleCan05.jpg| EctoCooler2016SampleCan06.jpg| EctoCooler2016SampleCan07.jpg| Ecto Cooler 2016 Can and Box Promo Image.jpg|Official 2016 Promo Image HiCEctoCooler2016Can01.jpg|Ecto Cooler can HiCEctoCooler2016Can02.jpg|Ecto Cooler 12 pack HiCEctoCooler2016Can03.jpg|Ecto Cooler theater ad (credit: Dinosaur Dracula) Newspaper Clippings TheModestoBeeAug111989.png|First sighting of Ecto Cooler was on Aug 11, 1989. Newspaper: "The Modesto Bee" - Aug 11, 1989. The whole paper can be found on google. TheModestoBeeAug271989sc2.png|Ecto Cooler AD on Aug 27, 1989. Newspaper: "The Modesto Bee" - Aug 27, 1989. The whole paper can be found on google. TheModestoBeeOct251989sc02.png|Ecto Cooler on Oct 25, 1989. Newspaper: "The Modesto Bee" - Oct 25, 1989. The whole paper can be found on google. ReadingEagleFeb041990.png|Ecto Cooler on Feb 4, 1990. Newspaper: "Reading Eagle" - Feb 4, 1990. The whole paper can be found on google. ReadingEagleMar041990.png|Ecto Cooler on Mar 4, 1990. Newspaper: "Reading Eagle" - Mar 4, 1990. The whole paper can be found on google. Website Ecto_Cooler_Website2016-04-25.png|Official Site, 4/25/2016 Secondary Canon SlimeCIDW3.jpg||Slime-C in Ghostbusters Issue #3 SlimeCYuppieWaterCannedGhostEctoplasmDrinkIDW14.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #14 EctoCoolerIDWV2Issue1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 BrunosPawnShopSlimeCGrannyCandyIDWV2Issue12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 EctoCoolerViewMasterGetRealIssue2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 TheTwinkieIDWInternational01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 TheTwinkieIDWInternational02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 EctoCoolerIDWVol3Issue8-1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #8 ZoeZawadzki13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 CaitBanner11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 EvanTorres14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 EctoCoolerIDW101Issue3.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 EctoCoolerIDW101Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon reference in Ghostbusters 101 #5 EctoCoolerTMNTGB2Issue1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Category:Perishables Category:RGB Merchandise Category:S! Merchandise Category:GB2 Merchandise Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise